(Before) The Bloody Halloween
Prologue: Late October 31st two Onigods go "Trick or Treating" or as we call it Mangle and Dying~! Before Lucin, Scar, or Austin were in the equation. A short creepy tale on a Halloween night by Takeshi and Maya. These two knew eachother for a long time, but you couldn't guess that from the '''Shadow Demons '''because they had a kind of falling out after Maya became too reckless, but in these days reckless was their middle name. ~A short story by Taito and Sib One: Maya The little girl in her slutty cat costume runs past Takeshi and I. I facepalm at what the world has become over the centuries. I remember when kids had to cover up, October, being very cold. It was my month too. Scorpio. Takeshi is Sagittarius. It's weird how we were blessed ''or something. Takeshi walks over to the creep in the corner. I'd kicked him in the groin and he was still a little dizzy. Takeshi hisses at him and we elongate our fangs. The guy laughs at us, thinking we're just two kids with vampire teeth. He was in for a very rude awakening. The night was young and the street lights were off. We were too deep in the darkness of the alley for anyone to hear the screams of the man. Takeshi really had something against people like this, me, I just liked the thrill of blood spatter. I let him have this one. Watching him kill is kind of mesmerizing in a way. He rips into his chest and throws back all his organs. I catch one of them and squeeze out all the blood, laughing. Takeshi rips into him feasting on the richness of it all. There was always something about the blood of convicts and such that really captured our tastes. There was blood all over me, but even more on Takeshi. His teeth were stained with red and don't even mention his clothes. I giggle and the sight. "You have a little something," I put a finger to his cheek, "Right there!" I laugh as I cover his whole face with my hand. Takeshi rolls his eyes and smirks at me. My eyes widen and I stand up and take his hand. "I feel trouble. Over there." I point towards the West. "I ''feel that you sound like a sappy hero when you say things like that." I put my finger to his lips and pull him out of the alley. This probably looks wrong, judging by the stares we are being given by ongoers. He releases my hand and we walk around searching for trouble. "What about those teens stealing that candy?" Takeshi questions, giving me a sarcastic smile. "Alright," I steer in the direction of the teens. "Wait, I was just kidding, Maya." He laughs a little. "Hey, this is what we do. Everyone deserves justice," I look back at him, "You coming?" I raise an eyebrow and wait for his reply.